


Operation: Puppy-Eyes

by irlmagicalgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Dog Sirius - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Marauders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4018570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlmagicalgirl/pseuds/irlmagicalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James calls the Marauders together for their weekly meeting to discuss the latest Lily-attracting operation (Operation number 34, to be exact). He has determined that if there's one thing a girl can't resist, it's the face of a dog. Luckily for James, he has a dog of his very own...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation: Puppy-Eyes

            "Alright, I officially call this meeting to order!"

            James Potter smacked his hand on his bed where he sat cross-legged to demand the attention of his friends.

            Remus sighed from where he and Sirius sat across the way on the latter's bed.

            "I can't believe we still have these meetings," he mused. "I really don't think once a week is entirely necessary."

            "How would we ever discuss things then, Moony?" Peter asked from where he lay at the foot of James' bed.

            "By just discussing them. Like normal people. Do we _really_ need to make it an event each time?"

            "Yeah, I was busy," Sirius added.

            "Bollocks, Padfoot, you were charming paper balls to bounce off Frank's head," James said.

            "Exactly, and it was more important than this meeting is going to be, I'm sure."

            "Excuse me? Need I remind you that, were it not for these meetings, we never would have come up with the map? _Furthermore_ , were it not for these meetings, we never would have decided to become animagi."

            "That's all well and good, Prongs," Remus replied, "But we don't have any problems that require serious discussion at the moment."

            "That's where you're wrong, my furry friend. We have the _biggest_ problem."

            "Evan's hating your guts is not _our_ problem, mate," Sirius laughed, falling onto his back.

            "Is, too!  It's _my_ problem, which means it's _all_ of our problem."

            "He's got a point," Peter said backing him up. "Moony's problem became all of our problem. It's only fair."

            Remus blinked in disbelief. "Are...are we comparing my condition to Prongs' girl trouble? Because if that's what is happening..."

            "Moony, I'm _sure_ that's not what Wormtail meant by it," Sirius said, sitting back up and glaring pointedly at Peter. He nodded apologetically, intimidated by the stormy grey eyes. "But look at it this way - the sooner we help Prongs with _his_ problem, the sooner we don't have to have any more _bloody_ meetings about it, and we can get back to doing _important_ things."

            "You were _not_ doing anything important, Pads."

            "Yes, I _was_. I was testing the charm on Frank so we can use it on Snivellus later. _That's_ worth taking time for. Why don't we ever have meetings for what to do with Snivellus? Maybe _then_ these meetings would be interesting."

            "You want to have meetings about _Snivellus_ instead of _Lily_?" Remus teased. "Don't tell me you're starting to fancy the greasy git." 

            Sirius waggled his eyebrows at Remus. "Nah, you know I only have eyes for you, baby."

            Remus smothered him with his own pillow, flushing slightly around his ears.

            "Oi! We are discussing _my_ relationship problems at the moment, in case you haven't forgotten," James interrupted.

            "Go on, then, Prongs," Peter encouraged, "what's the meeting for this week?"

            "Thank you, Wormtail. Lads, I have gathered you together this week to discuss the latest Operation Evans."

            "Obviously," Sirius muttered.

            "Hey, it could have been about something else! It wasn't, but it could have been. Today, we discuss Operation Evans number 34. Honestly, I don't know why I didn't think of this one before. Over the winter holiday, I was watching a few blokes -"

            "Were you, now?" Sirius interrupted. "And he has the _gall_ to get in the way of _our_ love, Moony. He's over here, _watching blokes_."

            "Merlin, Padfoot, I'm going to buy you a damn muzzle. _As I was saying_ , I was watching a few blokes in the park near my place, y'know, the one where everyone goes, er, _bird-watching_ , if I may put it so politely. Just to see how they _do_ it. Pick up a few tips. And I saw that some blokes absolutely _demanded_ the attention of the girls. How did they do it? Glad you asked. They all had _one thing_ the others did not."

            James paused, looking around at his friends, waiting for them to question him further. Sirius and Remus both quirked an eyebrow, but Peter, picking up on his friend's need for response as usual, asked: "What was it they had, Prongs?"

            "Thank you, Wormtail. _Dogs_. They were all walking dogs. _Turns out_ , girls _love_ dogs! Better than a ruddy owl. We all have those, haven't we? But girls can't resist dogs! You bring a dog out and they _have_ to ask to pet it, even if they _do_ hate your guts. It's like...a girl rule or something."

            "Brilliant. You're forgetting one thing," Remus said, clearly unconvinced otherwise.

            "And what would that be, Moony, my dear boy?"

            "You haven't _got_ a dog. You have a 'ruddy owl.'"

            "Hah! Guess again. I do _too_ have a dog."

            They fell silent, until James' eyes fell onto Sirius, who had once more fallen back and was staring at the ceiling. Peter and Remus followed his gaze, until Sirius had no choice but to rise up.

            " _Me_? Come off it, Potter, I am not your bloody dog!"

            "I call it: Operation Puppy-Eyes," James smirked, knowing his best friend was going to give in. There was no way he was going to pass up an opportunity to be the center of a bunch of girls' attention. At this point, he was arguing for the sake of arguing.

            "I cannot believe this. I can't believe I'm becoming literal Evans bait."

            "Hey, if I may be so bold as to make a suggestion?" Peter asked.

            "Wormtail has the floor," James agreed.

            "If we're going to do this, we have to use him to get other girls, too. It's not fair if  we only use him for Lily. If this is a group effort, then me and Moony should get a shot, too. Come on, if we're lucky, Marlene will come over."

            "Yeah, Prongs, why are you the only one who gets a girl in all these Operations? Isn't it only fair for us to all get girls?"

            "Listen to you misogynistic pricks-"

            "Did you really just-"

            " _Besides_ , it's called Operation _Evans_. This is _my_ problem we're focusing on here, _remember_?"

            Remus smacked James with the pillow he had smothered Sirius with. "Come on, Prongs. Peter's fancied Marlene forever, and if what you say is true, we'll have an flock of birds around us anyway."

            " _Fine_ ," agreed James as Sirius furrowed his brow.

            "Why am _I_ not getting any say in this? What benefit is there even for me, here?"

            "It's called being a team player, Padfoot. It'll be good for your character," James said, prodding at his friend's nose with his big toe.

            "Oh, yeah? And is using me to get _one_ girl all for yourself and no one else being a _team player_?"

            "Shove off, Black, everyone's getting a shot."

            Sirius ruffled his own hair. "I can't believe I'm going to do this."

            "You're going to do it?" James perked up, his eyes glistening.

            Sirius shrugged. "Well, the way I see it, I'll be the one with girls' hands all over me. Maybe they'll rub my belly, who knows? Seems like I get the best deal out of all of you, really, now that I really think about it."

            "You're forgetting the part where Evans falls in love with me because of my adorable dog -"

            "Aw thanks."

            "-  and I get a girlfriend, and _I_ have the best deal, and also Moony and Wormtail look good."

            "No, _you're_ forgetting that this isn't going to work, because it is a genuinely _stupid_ idea. I'm going to get my fur ruffled by Evans, and you're going to get nothing, because your dog is cooler than you, and you're a loser."

            "Where exactly is this going to happen?" Remus asked before James got the chance to tackle Sirius. "We can't have dogs on the grounds, unless you've forgotten."

            "Minor obstacle, Moony. We bring him next Hogsmeade trip, claim my house is nearby, he's a smart dog...doesn't matter. No girl is going to care where he came from. He's a _dog_. I'll act like my parents were around and brought him along to see me."

            "That's kind of insulting to Lily's intelligence, isn't it?" Peter asked.

            "It's kind of insulting to _mine_ to think that this isn't going to work."

            "Fine, if you really think it's a foolproof plan," Remus shrugged. "Next trip is this weekend."

            "You'd better start working on Operation 35 now," Sirius muttered.

\---

            " _Behave_ yourselves today, boys," Professor McGonagall pleaded as the Marauders passed by her, checking in to Hogsmeade. "I don't want to hear that you four lost points for the House because you were...oh, I don't know, sneaking to the Shrieking Shack, or sneaking into the Honeyduke's cellar, or sneaking into pub outside of underage hours, or...well, sneaking at all, really."

            Sirius flashed her a charming smile. "Professor, we would _never_. It's like you don't know us at all."

            McGonagall's eyebrows rose slowly as she exhaled slowly. "If you say so, Black. But if I get any bad reports..."          

            "If you get any bad reports, I will willingly punish myself by hanging out your office window by my ankles. I think Filch might approve."

            "Yes, well...let's hope you won't have to."

            The older witch turned her back reluctantly on them and returned to the castle.

            "She loves me," Sirius determined.

            "If that's what you call it," Peter murmured.

            "Hush, look! Evans and her friends went into the Three Broomsticks, and not a Snivelly-poo in sight!" James pointed to where the pub's door closed behind the girls. "Quick, Padfoot, go behind and change, and we'll wait out front the door."       

            "How long is this going to take?" Remus asked. "They could be in there forever."         

            James waved his hand dismissively. "Nah, they never stay in there. They always get their butterbeer to go and walk around with it. Every time."

            "It never ceases to amaze me how closely you keep tabs on her."

            "Yeah, well it comes in handy, doesn't it? Okay Padfoot, go, quick."

            Sirius slipped behind the pub to transform while James led Peter and Remus to the front of the Three Broomsticks.

            "What're you gunna name him, Prongs?" Peter asked.

            "What do you mean?"

            "Well, you can't call him Sirius, now, can you? And everyone knows our nicknames for each other, even if they don't understand what they mean, so you can't call him Padfoot, either."

            "Right. Um. I'll come up with something. Just...er, look natural."

            Sirius then bounded around the corner, fur shining in the snow. James thanked his friend in his head for having washed and groomed his hair especially well that morning.

            "Okay Pads, just...look friendly and not fierce and all. Look nice."

            Sirius tossed his head back proudly and pounced around before leaping on Remus who toppled over into the snow.

            "Damn it, Padfoot," he grumbled, shutting up when the black dog licked his face.

            "Okay, okay, I said act _natural_ , you tosser. You can lick the boyfriend's face literally any other time," James said. "Save the mushy stuff for the girls."

            "Wow, that your dog, James?" Frank shouted as he and Alice headed for Honeydukes.

            "Yeah! He came around this weekend to help me with...a secret mission."

            "Wow! I hope it goes well! Whatever it is! He's _wicked_."

            Sirius bared his teeth in a sort of proud dog smile.

            "Maybe you should stay like this, Padfoot," Peter suggested. "Seems to be doing pretty well for you."

            "Yeah, and we wouldn't have to listen to you all the time," James added, nudging the dog. "Shh, look, the girls are coming."

            A group of four girls, including Lily and Marlene McKinnon emerged (Peter waggled his eyebrows at Remus), taking immediate notice of the big black dog in front just outside the door.

            "Puppy!" squealed Mary MacDonald who was with them. "Oh my _goodness_ , he is _adorable!_ Mind if we pet him?"

            James gestured a welcoming hand to Sirius, only after smirking haughtily to Remus and Peter. Mary and Marlene went to Sirius instantly, each scratching behind one of his ears, which he made no secret about enjoying.

            "James, he's _gorgeous_. That _fur_ ," Marlene said, stroking along Sirius' back. He flexed and stretched, reveling in the compliments and showing off his coat. "What's his name?"

            "Um. Pad...dy. Paddy."

            "Paddy? That's a funny name for a dog!" remarked the Ravenclaw girl standing by Lily where they watched their friends petting Sirius. While Lily's arms where crossed in front of her, obviously uninterested in conversing with James, it was clear that she was resisting a strong urge to join in on the petting.

            "Yeah," James replied. "It's...uh...he's...Irish."

            Remus furrowed his brow at James as Peter turned his head to conceal a laugh. Even Sirius subtlely cocked his head to glare at his friend, as if questioning his intelligence.

            "Like an Irish Setter?" Lily asked,  looking at Sirius in adoration.

            "Yeah! Yeah, Paddy's an Irish Setter," James replied enthusiastically. Lily smirked back at him.

            "Irish Setters are red, Potter."

            James flushed entirely. "...Right. I knew that. He just...likes to _pretend_ he's an Irish Setter sometimes. Because they're so cool. Don't tell him he isn't one, though, he doesn't know."    

            James swore he saw Sirius roll his eyes at him. Lily didn't bother responding to James again, but laughed softly to herself as she moved around to Sirius's side to pet him.

            "What about you?" Remus asked the Ravenclaw girl.

            "I'm, er, afraid of dogs, actually. He's pretty, but...I'll keep my distance, thanks." She sipped shyly at her butterbeer. "I'm just waiting to go to Honeydukes, that's all."

            Marlene turned her head to look at her friend. "Aw, come on, Florence, we can go to Honeydukes. Let's go. Come on, Mary."

            The two girls got up and linked arms with Florence, the Ravenclaw.

            "Coming, Lil?"

            She looked up from where she was crouched by Sirius' side.

            "Er, you go along, I'll catch up in a bit."

            The girls shrugged and turned to leave.

            "Hey, I'll join you!" Peter offered.

            "...Really?" Mary asked.

            "S-sure, I love Honeydukes," Peter blushed, not realizing he would make it so far in the conversation.

            "Well, alright then!" Marlene agreed. "Come along, then!"

            Remus shrugged. "I'll come, too. I want some chocolate."

            "You guys are _leaving_ me?" James groaned after them. "Some friends you are."

            "Team effort, mate," Peter shrugged. "You knew what the deal was."

            "You've got your mutt anyway," Remus said with a wink, and turned to follow the girls to Hogsmeade.

            "So, er, you like dogs, Evans?" James tried, careful to remember that he wasn't exactly alone with her.

            She smiled. "Yeah, I do. I have two at home. I miss them like you wouldn't believe. I kinda wish I could send owls to them, y'know? You don't mind if I hang around here with yours, do you?"

            "N-no, not at all!" James replied, surprised by his good luck.

            Sirius did his best to smirk at James and promptly proceeded to give Lily dog kisses all over her hands and face.

            "Ooh, he's a lover, isn't he?"

            "Cut it out, Paddy!" James growled, trying to sound threatening under the use of the more ridiculous name.

            "Oh, he's fine, really," Lily insisted. Pushing his luck, Sirius leaned in to let Lily hug him, laying it on as thickly as possible. When James caught the dog's eye, he gave him a look that promised a tackling later. "He's so sweet, isn't he? I think I'm in love."

            James felt the color rising in his face. "Well, if you date me, you'll be sure to see more of him."

            Lily rolled her eyes. "I'm in love with your _dog_ , Potter. However, I still think that _you_ are an immature prat most days. If you'd like to set me up with your dogthough, well, that might be a match I'd consider."

            "You'd date a _dog_ over me?"

            Lily shrugged and smiled and she continued to pet Sirius, who let out what could only be described as a barking laughing.

\---

            "Well, _that_ did not go well," James decided at the next Marauders meeting, which he declared needed to be pushed ahead and took place immediately after the Hogsmeade trip.

            "Oh, yeah?" Sirius smirked. "I think it went pretty swimmingly, to be honest."

            "Piss off."

            "You're just jealous that I _licked myself_  in front of Evans, and she'd _still_ rather have me over you, fleas and all. It's hopeless, mate."

            James crossed his arms and turned his back on his friends.

            "Hey, and it worked out for us, too," Peter agreed. "I bought Marlene an ice cream, Remus got a month's worth of chocolate...the operation was not a complete bust by any means.

            "I hate you all," James muttered, but turned back around to face his friends again. "Right then. Operation number 35."

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr: [X](https://www.irlmagicalgirl.tumblr.com)  
> I also have a Harry Potter blog: [X](https://www.padfootsangel.tumblr.com)


End file.
